Over the Rainbow (tribute to Jackson Gibbsaka, Ralph Waites)
by Tigyr
Summary: written as a tribute to Ralph Waite and his character, Jackson Gibbs. May they both rest in peace...warning, possible tear jerker


This story will eventually be part of my series Samson and the story called Obsidian. Fleck and Obsidian are the two kittens that Samson has given to Jackson and Jethro Gibbs. Gibbsey, is a nickname that the kittens came up with for Jack and Gibbsgrr is of course, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Over the Rainbow

Fleck wakens not sure what exactly is wrong. He's in Gibbsey's room, at the foot of Gibbsey's bed, but he can't hear the heartbeat of his human. He tentatively crawls up to the old man's chest, but there isn't any warmth, he purrs and paws at Jackson Gibbs chin and nose, but there is no response. He nudges the man's cheeks, desperately trying to waken the man who has come to mean so much to him in such a short period of time. Not able to get any response he starts howling. 'Gibbsey! Gibbsey! Wake up Gibbsey! Merrwer! Gibbsey wake up!"

High above dark green eyes blink and a huge black cat yawns as he struggles to find out what has his son in so much distress. He jumps out of his heavenly bed and peers down through the clouds. He sneezes briefly opening a quick window of sound between Stillwater, Pennsylvania and the bedroom of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Another small black kitten yawns then opens his eyes as he listens to the distress call of his twin brother. Jumping out of his pet bed, panic is lacing the small kitten's voice as he pounces on the blanket and pulls himself up on the bed. He licks and paws at the human's hands trying desperately to wake them up as he hollers at the top of his small kitten's voice.

"Merrs, Fleck says he can't wake Gibbsey. Fleck can't wake up Gibbsey!"

Merrrowl! Mwwwwowwww! Gibbsgrrr!

"Shhh, what's wrong little one?"

Purr, merrrs, prrrrr, mrrrr, mrrrr.

"Gibbsgrrr! Purrrlease, wake up! Fleck says he can't wake up Gibbsey! Merrr, merrr."

Gibbs gives a small snore as he slowly wakens, listening to the cat and the heartbeat of the woman lying next to him. It's only been a few months since they were married and this has been one of the few nights they have both been home, as work has kept both busy since the wedding. She listens intently to the little black kitten, almost as if understanding what the little, solid black fur ball is saying and to give her credit, she might. He's still discovering new things about the woman in his arms, and patiently waits for her to turn and tell him what is troubling their new "baby."

She throws the covers back and starts getting dressed. Gibbs stares at her, wondering what is going on. He can feel that burning sensation in his gut, something he hasn't felt for weeks, and knows that somehow it's related, not only to the kitten but also to his father. He's already reaching for his phone when it rings.

"Yeah, Gibbs. I..when? How long ago? I'll be there as soon as I can."

Laurie looks at him, compassion in her eyes as she knows just from his body language what has transpired.

"Jethro?"

"Can you teleport me to Dad's house?" he's shaking now with disbelief. They'd only had the ceremony a few months ago. How could he have missed the signs? Had there been any signs? He can feel the stinging of tears start burning his eyes and he stares unseeingly at his hands and the phone that she gently takes away from him.

"Go shower, I'll call your team and start packing."

"Merrrol."

"Yes, I'm packing something for you too."

She watches in concern as her husband of less than three months heads towards the bathroom. He needs this time to collect not just his thoughts but the jumbled emotions that the phone call has brought to him. The remembrance of just months ago when she'd lost her own beloved father, has her on the phone, wincing as she looks at the clock, knowing that most of them will be asleep.

"Yeah, DiNozzo here."

"Tony, wake up Sarah. and Donny and meet at Gibbs house. I'll explain when you all get here. No, it's not Jethro, but it is family."

The next two calls are the same, brief to the point, bringing Tim, Ziva, Jimmy and Abby out of their houses. Jimmy had actually volunteered to call Abby, knowing the Goth would take a phone call from him sooner than she would from Laurie.

Sighing deeply, she makes one last phone call, letting Leon Vance know that the MCRT and its Assistant Director will be out of town and why. Vance offers his sleepy condolences, offering to come back from LA and asking if the other teams have been notified or if she needs him to do it for her. Thanking him, she takes him up on his offer and with phone calls made, packing done she heads into the bathroom and steps into the shower, holding her husband as he silently grieves.

An hour later and the MCRT is assembled, go bags in hand, as they huddle around Gibbs, lending him their mental, emotional and physical support. Donny DiNozzo reaches for his Grandfather, who nuzzles his "grandson", breathing in the little boy's scent as Laurie quietly tells them that they're heading for Stillwater. The team embraces Gibbs in one great big familial hug and Laurie teleports them to the backyard of Jackson Gibbs' home.

Once there, the team disperses, Tim, Jimmy and Tony go find the sheriff and the local ME. Abby and Ziva start making coffee and sandwiches, while Sarah and Donny stay close to Gibbs. Laurie heads to the hospital where she finds the doctor on duty and quietly asks to see the charts for Jack.

Sighing she heads back to town, knowing that there was nothing she could have done to have prevented the older Gibbs from passing. That she'd already helped him stay alive long enough to see his son not only get married, but that his son was happy and that this time he'd been at the ceremony, not only as Jethro's best man, but as the man who had escorted a smiling bride to her soul mate. Laurie smiles through her own tears, because she actually had been smiling as Jack, with Samson riding proudly on his shoulders led her down the aisle to Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Tim and Tony had each been holding one of Samson's sons, Tim holding Obsidian and Tony holding Fleck.

Laurie had managed to help Tim with his cat allergy long enough to get all of them through the small ceremony officiated by the local clergyman. Samson stayed with the elder Gibbs for another two days, waiting for Jethro and Laurie to return from their weekend honeymoon before sighing his last breath and wandering over the Rainbow Bridge. That had been almost three months ago. Now he watches as his human Gibbs seeks solace from his mate and their family circle of friends.

"Is Jack ready yet, Samson?" It's Shannon, Gibbs' first wife and love. The black cat shakes his furry head, knowing that the elder Gibbs won't be joining them for a few more days yet.

"Merrowls." He says as he jumps into her lap.

Shannon watches as her husband grieves for the loss of Jackson. She's been very proud of both men these past few years. It's been a long time, but the healing process has gone very well. A shadow falls over her and she looks up as Donald "Ducky" Mallard sits down beside her.

"How is our friend Jethro doing my dear?"

"He'll be fine, Ducky." She leans against him, petting the big black cat. Samson purrs and Ducky smiles at him.

"Samson, your kittens are growing quite well aren't they?"

"Merrow." Samson agrees, his green eyes intently watching over Gibbs.

Fleck is jumping up and down, in and out, trying to figure out what has happened to Gibbsey, as the kittens dubbed him. Gibbs reaches for him and the kitten retreats, hissing as he slashes out with his paw. Gibbs curses slightly and Donny frowns at his grandfather.

"Fleck just wants to know what is going on Granpa, he doesn't understand." Donny states as he crawls into his mother's arms. Sarah sits down on the couch, cradling her son. Fleck retreats to Jackson's bedroom, not sure what he wants to do or why all the people are there. He starts to howl, "Merrowl! Merrowl! Gibbsey, where are you?"

The sad little kitten's cry is more than most of the team can take and most of them head back outside, fighting their tears as they cry for the friend they'd made just a few short years ago. Gibbs tries not to listen to the young cat, but his plaintive meows, his heartfelt cry is too much. He heads for the basement, stumbling blindly as tears roll down his cheeks.

Tony starts after Gibbs but Sarah grabs his hand and pulls him down to her and their own crying kitten, Donny. Jimmy looks around at all the sad faces, listening to the cries of a bewildered kitten, and then looks at the street. He wanders to the front yard, and watches as neighbors start towards him.

"What happened? Where's Jack?" They ask and he softly explains that they'd received a call from Jack's doctor stating that the elder Gibbs had passed away in his sleep and that they'd started making funeral arrangements. Several of the townspeople frowned at him, asking him if Gibbs would be there.

"Gibbs and I are already here." Laurie states softly, as she strokes the sedated kitten in her arms. Jimmy offers to take the kitten from her but she shakes her head. "He'll be okay, Jimmy. We'll see if he and Donny can start playing together. They'll be good playmates for each other."

"I can open up Dr. Mallard's house. It would be a good playground for them."

Laurie smiles, "That might be a good idea. Why don't you and Tony and Sarah talk about that for a bit. They've been looking for new housing, and that old house could use a young couple to help it come to life again."

Hours later, they're all emotionally exhausted, but the funeral arrangements have been made, and they all assemble once more in Jackson Gibbs backyard for further instructions. Gibbs is pale, but his voice is steady as he thanks them for their help and tells them to just sack out wherever they can find space.

Obsidian crawls out of his corner of the room, having retreated while the others were rushing around, and crawls up the staircase, looking for Fleck. The other kitten is curled up on Jackson's bed, sleeping fitfully and Obsidian curls up next to him licking his twins fur as he does so. Fleck opens a sleepy eye and nuzzles against his brother, seeking the solace and comfort of his brother's body.

"Mrrrs, I wish Papa was here." Fleck merrowls softly, sorrow and confusion still in his little voice.

"He is, Fleck, he is." Obsidian keeps washing him, offering what little comfort he can.

Samson purrs his approval and agreement. The other two spirits are soon joined by Shannon's daughter Kelly who sniffles a bit as she leans against her mother.

"I missed Grandpa Jack, but I know that Daddy's going to miss him more." She says softly and Shannon nods as she places an arm around her daughter's waist.

"Yes, he will but your Daddy has a lot of friends and Laurie to lean on now."

Samson merrowls and Shannon laughs.

"Yes, he has Obsidian there too."

Fleck starts whimpering slightly and Obsidian purrs letting his brother know he's still there. Fleck murmurs, "I don't wanna go live with Gibbsgrrr I wanna live with Gibbsey."

"Gibbsey, is going to go keep Papa company, but you might give Donny a chance. He is nice to play with when he comes to visit Gibbsgrrr He likes to toss stuff for me to play with and doesn't pull my tail."

"But I wuv Gibbsey." Fleck sleepily protests, his eyes closing.

"I know."

Donny slips into the room and gently picks up Fleck, holding the kitten as he curls up in Jack's recliner. Fleck tries to protest but exhaustion and grief overtake his urge to escape and he falls asleep in the young boy's arms. Donny rocks back and forth, listening to the adults downstairs. Their voices are soft murmurs due to respect for Gibbs and the little boy is still not sure what all has transpired, just knowing that his grandfather is no longer part of the earthly world.

Silent tears streak down his soft downy cheeks as he softly cries. He knows that his Granpa Jefro is sad, but he also knows that his Granpa Jack is waiting patiently for something to happen before Jack feels comfortable enough to cross over.

Jackson Gibbs slips silently through the house that he'd lived in for so long. He strokes Fleck's fur, letting the kitten know that it's okay, that he's going to be fine and that the kitten is in good hands. Donny opens his eyes, "Granpa Jack."

"Hey kiddo."

"Are we going to be okay? Is Granpa Jefro all right?"

"He'll be fine, Donny. He needs time but with you and the others by his side, he'll be just fine."

"Fleck misses you." Donny yawns and blinks trying to stave off sleep.

"I'm going to miss Fleck too, but he needs you now Donny. Can I trust you to take care of Fleck for me?"

Donny gives a sleepy nod. "Yes Granpa Jack. I love Fleck, he just needs cuddles like you and Granpa Ducky give me."

"Then I think that he's in good hands."

Donny falls asleep and Jack watches him for a few minutes, noting the way the young boy is still stroking the kitten, almost as if he's getting solace and comfort from Fleck as well as giving it to the sleeping kitten. Once he's sure that both the kitten and the young child are sleeping, Jackson slips into the basement where his son is staring blindly at the walls. Laurie is there, saying nothing as she holds Gibbs in her arms, letting him absorb what has happened.

"Why Dad? Why didn't you wait until we could make it back here?"

"We've never been ones for long good-byes, Leroy. There was no need to prolong your pain at my passing. I had no pain when I left, and it was time boy. I'd waited so long for you to find someone to love you, to take care of you. I knew when you took her up to see your mama that she was that one person who could do so. I knew that she would try to save me, if it meant giving up her own life in the process and I couldn't do that to either one of you."

"But Dad.!"

"No buts, Leroy. You have a family and they need you. Right now, it's time for me to go and see our girls."

Gibbs stands up and Jackson gives him a ghostly hug. "I love you son."

"I love you too Dad, give our girls a hug for me." Gibbs replies, his voice husky with unspoken tears.

"Merrowls!" Obsidian purrs softly and Gibbs smiles through his tears as the coal black kitten starts kneading his chest.

"Give Samson one too, and thank him for giving us his sons."

Jackson heads towards the light he's been avoiding for several days. He knows that he can stay for a few more days, but he also knows that the longer he stays, the less he'll want to leave. There are several figures waiting for him as he crosses into that light; his friend LJ, Leroy's friend Ducky, and three more familiar figures. Shannon and Kelly fight tears as they give him a hug and a big black cat jumps into his arms, purring loudly in welcome.

"Hello Samson," Jack says as he follows his family across the rainbow and into the light.


End file.
